


Morning Reminders

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Nate does good, baby talk, chamomile tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nate wakes to a sick Elena. He's going to try to help her feel better.





	Morning Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted or any of it's characters... Pout.

                Nathan could hear a wrenching sound, waking him from his slumber. Opening an eye, he found the room dark. Reaching out next to him, he found the bed empty. He then turned to investigate the empty spot which his wife generally rested to see the light in the bathroom on. “’Lena?” His voice was dry and groggy. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, he had an inkling of what was going on, but wanted to confirm his suspicions before having to get up out his warm bed.

                “I’m okay,” came a weak reply, “I’ll be back in a second…”

                Nathan looked at his alarm clock. “Babe, it’s 5am.”

                He heard a hurl again followed by two more dry heaves, and lastly a flush. She emerged from the bathroom, leaning on the door frame as she caught her breath. “Oh boy,” she breathed. “This is getting old.”

                Nate sat up, getting out of the bed. “Are you okay?”

                Elena coughed. “Yeah. I suppose so.”

                Nate made his way over to her side, pulling her into a warm embrace. He was always good like that. Elena appreciated it. He knew how to hold her just right in order for her to feel comfort, security, and warmth. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in the embrace.

                “Yeah,” Elena chuckled in a response. “I guess this is your fault, isn’t it?”

                Nathan laughed and released her from his hug. “Come on,” he said with a grin. He reached down and tucked some hair behind her hair. Her hair was a mess, uncombed and wildly astray, her face was pale, and she smelled of vomit. But he smiled. “Let’s go downstairs,” he said softly. “I’ll fix you some tea.”

                “You’re amazing,” Elena whispered.

                “I know,” he replied as he puffed out his chest. His hand drifted from her side to her abdomen and he leaned down, bringing his cheek to her belly button. “And I’m sure you’re going to be amazing too once you stop making Mommy so sick,” he said in a light baby voice.

                Elena laughed out loud. “Oh, Nate, your baby voice is so arousing!”

                Nate instantly popped his head up, suddenly realizing that something other than early morning tea was being negotiated. “Really now?” He grabbed her hips, pulling them towards his.

                “No!” Elena continued to laugh as she pushed him away playfully.

                “Well,” Nate said smoothly , pulling her back to him. He put his face mere centimeters from hers. “Your puke breath is a major turn on.”

                Laughing, she hit his chest playfully. “You’re an asshole.”

                Nate only snickered. “Come one then,” He turned to walk downstairs. “Once you start feeling better you can get some more rest.” Rest for her was staying home and sleeping. She was staying home lately since she was feeling so sick. Nate didn’t mind. He thought she deserved it after Germany. Rest for him was napping at his desk. The baby was already draining him and it wasn’t even born yet.

                Elena stood up to follow him downstairs to follow Nate only to turn sharply and dive for the toilet. Nate calmly followed her, rubbing her back as he leaned over her. He wished he could take all of it away from her, just to make it better.

                “Oh, Lord!” Elena coughed as she finished puking.

                Nate kept rubbing her back, feeling helpless.

                After a deep breath, Nate helped her to her feet, and helped her slowly make her way downstairs. He placed her on the couch and started to boil water for their tea. “You know,” Elena broke the silence, “I’ll be so excited when it’s born.”

                Nate nodded in agreement, but chuckled at the following thoughts. “Then we will be up all night with a crying baby instead of a puking Elena.”

                Elena giggled. “Correction. You will be up with a crying baby.”

                “For you,” he said as he reached for two mugs, “I’d do that.”

                Elena knew he would. As insecure and scared Nate actually might be, this was the last possible step of him abandoning his old ways and living a normal, and moral, lifestyle. They both wanted that. She knew Nate enjoyed the adrenaline, but it seemed he was very happy doing more interesting dives now after their purchase of Jamison’s salvaging company. There were happier, more adventurous day ahead of them that she looked forward to with him.

                Nate started humming as he poured the boiling water in the mugs. He looked over at Elena and smirked. Even there, in a messy and tired state, he thought she was so beautiful. He wanted to sketch her just the way she sat.

                “Honey?”

                Elena turned and looked up from her thoughts. “Hm?”

                “Would you like honey?” Nate held up a honey bear to show her.

                Elena shook her head with a soft smiled. “Thanks though.”

                Nate added some to his tea before bringing the warm liquid to his sickly wife. She looked him up and down for the first time that morning. His light blue pajama pants almost matched his eyes, his t-shirt was older with a few holes, and his hair was a mess and in all directions, reminding her mildly of a Guinea pig’s hair. But his smile was soft as he offered her a mug and that itself was comforting. She knew she looked like shit, but Nate would never tell her so. She accepted the mug, taking a small sip to test the temperature. Warm enough to comfort, cold enough to drink. Nate was on a roll today. She hummed her approval. And it was Chamomile. _Bravo, Nathan_ , she thought happily with a tired smile.

                “Did I do good?” Nate sat down next to her and sipped his own tea.

                Elena nodded. She looked down into her tea and frowned. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to her tea.

                “What?” Nate leaned over to her with a concerned look. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

                “No,” Elena sighed and looked up at him, returning his gaze. “I’m keeping you up and you have to go to work at 8.”

                Nate shrugged with a hardy chuckle. “Better you than someone else.”

                Elena’s soft and apologetic stare turned cold as her eyes squinted at him. “There better not be anyone else.”

                Nate’s laugh instantly turned nervous. “No,” he waved his hand in front of himself. “Well… except for Steve, that needy bastard.”

                All serious aside, Elena could completely agree with that statement. “Yes he is,” she chuckled. She sipped again at her soothing liquid. It was helping her upset stomach. The baby so far did not mind chamomile. It was a comfort to Elena. She could remember when she was sick as a child and her mother would give her chamomile with honey. Since then, she always felt chamomile was a warm hug from her mother, something she defiantly missed.

                Nate had no memories like that. The tea thing he endured with her. He preferred coffee as a comfort drink, however coffee was on the list of smells that the baby seemed to disagree with, so she couldn’t even have decaf. He’d have a cup when he got to the office. It was only 5 more months.

                Elena rested her head on his shoulder and sipped away at her tea. She was tired. It seemed like it was every night for the past week that the baby had to remind her of its presence between 4 and 6 am. As she started to drift off, Nate gently pulled her tea from her and set it on the coffee table. He could hear her breathing beginning to rest and even out as it would when she slept. Then he shifted, enduring some sleepy moans from his wife, he managed to move her into his lap, with his legs and feet on the couch. Her head rested on his chest, his head on a pillow. He was sure looking at it from afar, it’d be an uncomfortable scene, but it was more than he wanted as far as comfortability. Granted, he had the great ability to sleep anywhere. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, whispering that he loved her, before leaning back and closing his own eyes. Maybe he’d call Steve at 9 am and tell him he was not coming in and that he was on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? I had some fun writing this one. I just wanted to see a part of the life of these two that is normally not seen. I really enjoy writing these.


End file.
